


sans' 'dogs

by verx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verx/pseuds/verx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child buys a hot dog from his skeleton friend.<br/>(Tiny story, Meanders slightly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sans' 'dogs

The small skeleton always seemed to be around every corner, his cheesy grin and cheesier hot dogs never too far away.

It was a comfort. A small amount of familiarity in the entirely unfamiliar places the child had been traversing. No matter whether it were a watery wasteland or a hot, dry mountain; the skeleton was always there, in his little outpost, still topped with snow from his wintery hometown.

Every so often, the child wondered how it worked. He'd been with sans on one of his 'short-cuts' before. They'd walked off in the opposite direction to Grillby's and yet somehow almost instantaneously ended up inside the bar. The journey itself sort of blurred in the child's mind, kind of like ripples or distortion in water. It was curious, but then again, so was everything down here in the Underground.

"hey kid." sans said, his voice deep and on the bring of laughter, as per usual. The stand had a new addition, a small sign which proclaimed "'dogs 3g". the child looked up to see sans watching him with a gigantic grin. "interested in partaking in one of my world famous 'dogs? they're at least 20% real 'dog!" he chuckled. The child furrowed his brow at the last part.

"hey! i meant 'hot dogs', kid. jeez!"

The child sighed, placing 3 gold pieces on the counter. "one 'dog comin' right up!" sans shouted. He pulled out a lukewarm hot dog from below the counter, placing it on the child's head.

The two shared a look, sans grinning even broader now, while the child regarded him with a completely blank expression. "heheheheh"

\---

The child proceeded on through Hotland, now less excited about seeing sans again.


End file.
